Hibristofilia
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Hibristofilia: Apetencia sexual desorbitada por tener relaciones con violadores, asesinos o criminales. Yuri Katsuki, miembro de la yakuza especializado en lavado de dinero y casinos ilegales tiene un encuentro fugaz con Viktor Nikiforov, viciado y adicto a la gente peligrosa, se siente irremediablemente atraído hacia él.


**Notas:** Damn Rea! back at it again with the ooc smut!

Otra escenucha porno, otro AU. Esta vez algo medio mafioso (tema del que yo obviamente no sé nada) y más personajes deformados. Un Viktor con hibristofilia, para variar. He de decir que le he agarrado gusto al Viktor bottom, excusadme.

* * *

Suspira con fuerza cuando la siente contra su cadera. Empuja un poco con el muslo, presionándola aún más contra él. Una sonrisa cruza su cara, mientras alza una ceja y se retira el pelo de la frente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Traes una pistola en el cinturón o es que te alegras de verme?

Katsuki le besa detrás de la oreja y le susurra con los labios apenas tocándola.

-Tal vez sean ambas cosas.

Desde su despertad sexual en la adolescencia, a Viktor lo que más le endurecía ciertas partes del cuerpo eran esas tentaciones turbulentas. No exactamente el dar una mamada al conductor de un coche en la autopista, o hacer una postura rara en la azotea de un rascacielos, no. Era más bien hacer esa misma felación en el mismo auto en movimiento en la misma autopista; pero lo que le ponía la cereza al pastel (y una erección digna del viagra) era que a quien se la estuviera chupando fuera el mandamás de alguna organización de narcotraficantes. Y si acababan de escaparse de alguna redada, mejor.

O el mercenario al que le gustaban _demasiado_ los buttplugs. De no haber sido por saber su historial y habilidad al cumplir sus encargos, no se le habría ni acercado. Ni siquiera le gustaba realmente; tenía vello en las orejas y olía mal.

Pero esto era gloriosamente diferente.

Yuri Katsuki era toda una belleza japonesa. Sus ojos estaban poblados de pestañas, sus clásicas cejas asiáticas alargadas eran perfectamente simétricas. Su piel resplandecía bajo las luces del casino, y Viktor no habría pasado de mirarle el tiro del pantalón de vez en cuando si Chis no le hubiera dicho quién era. A qué se dedicaba.

 _"-¿Sabes a quién llevas todo el rato comiéndote con la mirada? –le había dicho, mirándolo con sorna._

 _-No me interesa. Sólo me recreo un poco la vista._

 _-Pues tal vez sí te termine interesando, eh._

 _Él había cambiado el peso a la otra pierna, intrigado._

 _-¿Y por qué lo haría?_

 _Christophe rió, mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-¿Qué me darás si te lo digo?_

 _Él se limitó a mirar al japonés de nuevo. Christophe suspiró._

 _-Él es Katsuki Yuri. Estafador profesional, o algo así._

 _-No me conformo con estafadores –sentenció él, aún mirándolo con interés_

 _-¿Ni siquiera estafadores de la yakuza?_

 _Viktor se volvió, sorprendido._

 _-¿Cómo es que te enteras de esas cosas?_

 _Giró de nuevo la cabeza, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Viktor apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable por la pequeña desilusión._

 _-No me digas que en serio planeabas ir tras él, ¿o sí?_

 _Viktor alzó la ceja, sonriendo de lado y aventando las cartas contra la mesa._

 _-No voy –se acercó a Christophe y le susurró –pero sí que voy por él._

 _Christophe alcanzó a cogerle de la corbata._

 _-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres terminar con las piernas rotas por un bate por Jackie Chan?_

 _-Las piernas no son lo que planeo romperme esta noche. Déjame ser, ¿quieres?_

 _Se zafó de su agarre y paseó su mirada por todo el casino. Y sonrió."_

Así era como había terminado contra el cristal de un penthouse y una Beretta 96 A1 contra sus labios. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, en un sentido preocupantemente literal.

-Abre la boca.

-¿Está cargada?

-Por supuesto.

Viktor abre los labios apenas, sintiendo el frío y la textura de la semiautomática. Katsuki la presiona con violencia contra sus dientes, repitiendo la orden con impaciencia.

-Abre la boca y arrodíllate.

Esta vez él le obedece, a medias, intentando apartarle para hacerse espacio, pero Yuri no se movió un centímetro, lo que hace que termine con su entrepierna en la cara. Y no se mueve más.

Escucha el chasquido de la corredera sobre su cabeza y no puede evitar sonreír y pensar que esto le encanta.

-¿No vas a abrir la boca?

Katsuki le presiona el arma contra la cabeza mientras la piel de Viktor se eriza, y decide desabrocharle el cinturón y abrirle la cremallera del pantalón, deteniéndose ahí, buscando provocarle. Sabe que lo ha logrado cuando siente su mano agarrar con fuerza su pelo, con la cadena del rolex clavándosele en la sien.

Le aprieta la cara contra su entrepierna, encañonándolo aún más fuerte, y haciéndose para atrás un par de pasos, llevándose a Viktor con él.

-Sería una pena destrozar una cara tan bonita.

-No va a ser necesario –farfulla Viktor con tela en la boca, bajándole el spandex negro del bóxer de golpe y sacándole el pene aún flácido, pasándole la lengua e introduciéndoselo de golpe en la boca.

Yuri le pega un par de veces con el cañón, inconforme (pero no disgustado, en absoluto).

-Si te apresuras mucho, podría explotarte otra cosa en la cara.

Viktor continúa, cambiando el ritmo y sintiendo las piernas de Yuri temblar. Siente la erección aumentar poco a poco dentro de su boca. La saca medio contenta, satisfecho y le lametea los testículos, aprovechando para levantar la mirada un poco.

-Pon el dedo en el gatillo.

Yuri le mira con indecisión, pero al ver a Viktor asentir no vacila y lo hace, moviendo la mano para poder seguirle el ritmo a la cabeza de Viktor, que comienza a acelerar su vaivén. La presión dentro de sus pantalones grises aumenta con velocidad y se esfuerza por hacer todas sus tretas, a sabiendas que un mal movimiento y acabaría todo. Tal vez únicamente por eso.

Viktor le acaricia los muslos, arañándoselos un poco. Desliza los labios por su miembro succionando lo justo para que no duela, soltando toda clase de ruidos acuosos lo más fuerte que puede. Exhala y gime adrede contra su entrepierna, mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando.

Katsuki le aleja la cabeza por el cabello de buenas a primeras, arrancándole un grito ahogado, lo levanta por el cuello de la camisa y le arroja contra una mesa pequeña, tirando una lámpara de escritorio y algunos papeles en el proceso.

Le mete los dedos dentro de la boca con violencia, colocándolos a ambos lados del interior de su boca, abriéndosela. No tarda mucho en comenzar a babear. A pesar de estar de espaldas a él, sabe que está sonriendo. Siempre sonríen.

Siente como le desabrocha el cinturón, aún sosteniendo la Beretta. Gime un poco al sentir el pene completamente erecto de Yuri por sobre la tela del pantalón, genuinamente admirado por su destreza, considerando que esa pistola cargada pesa más de un kilo.

Yuri pasa los dedos sobre el pequeño charco de saliva que se ha formado sobre la mesita, y le baja los pantalones de golpe. Le separa las nalgas con demasiado cuidado, olvidando un poco el trato e introduce el índice hasta la primera falange, haciéndose espacio con el nudillo del dedo medio.

Viktor le echa un vistazo a los documentos que aún siguen sobre la mesa, sintiendo como los dedos delgados y largos de Yuri se cuelan en su interior.

-¿Lavado de dinero, eh? -hace una pausa, al sentir como penetra más en él, agachando la cabeza y recostando completamente el torso sobre la superficie de madera -¿Qué otras cosas ha… has hecho? –jadea cuando siente ambos dedos moviéndose y expandiendo ahí dentro.

-Te lo diría –murmura Katsuki, tomando la pistola por el cañón –pero tendría que matarte después.

Saca los dedos fuera de Viktor, desliza un condón a lo largo de su necesitada erección y comienza a penetrarle, despacio, apenas la punta. Viktor agradece mentalmente la delicadeza, porque si bien todo esto le excita también le tensa, y no es tan sencillo que a uno le follen por el culo y le masturben con el mango de un arma cargada.

Yuri toma el pene de Viktor con seguridad en la misma palma en la que carga la semiautomática, masturbándolo junto a esta, intentando relajarle mientras se introduce en él milímetro a milímetro. Se queda ahí, sin moverse más, deslizando la mano con toda la precaución de la que es capaz (esto es un secreto, pero es que tiene puesto el seguro).

-¿Sería el primero? –tensa y relaja de a poco las caderas, acostumbrándose al tamaño y forma de Yuri.

-¿En estar de bruces contra mi escritorio o en manchar mis manos de –hace una pausa, aferrándose más a su pene –sangre?

Viktor quiere contestarle, de verdad que sí, pero Yuri le embiste un poco más y comienza a soltar gemidos completamente guturales. Nikiforov, sabiendo cuál es su fuerte, saca la pierna derecha de la pernera del pantalón (que sigue arrugándose en sus tobillos), le quita la mano muy a su pesar de entre sus piernas y la pone sobre su rodilla, porque al final le ha caído bien y es de las pocas veces que se está preocupando por hacerle pasar un buen rato al psicópata en curso.

Katsuki le sujeta con firmeza, dejando la pistola a un lado y comenzando a embestirlo con ganas, a estocadas fuertes y nada vacilantes. Jadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo pensar en cómo rayos va a explicar su repentina desaparición del casino, pero sólo puede pensar en el hermoso trasero que Viktor se carga, su piel blanca y tersa. Sus labios suaves.

Incluso puede escuchar el teléfono vibrar contra su muslo, ignorándolo, pero Viktor parece advertirlo, y le escucha tartamudear.

-Contesta.

Yuri le mira entre horrorizado y excitado, pero con el súbito calentón que la propuesta le impone baja la mano hasta el bolsillo de sus pantalones atorados en sus muslos y saca un teléfono de prepago de él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde mierda te metiste, Katsuki? ¿Se supone que vas a dejarme hacer esto yo sólo?

-Ponlo en altavoz –susurra Viktor –Y no dejes de moverte.

La parte cuerda de Yuri le ruega que cuelgue, y la más sabia le dice que salga de la habitación y corra a Viktor de ahí inmediatamente, pero el tono de Viktor y la manera en la que sacude sus caderas lo tienen tan embelesado le hacen obedecer sin pensarlo demasiado.

Presiona la tecla y deja el móvil junto a la pistola, expectante.

-… te piensas que voy a hablar con esa gentuza, estás muy equivocado.

-¿No puedes es… esperar un poco más? –trata de responder, con los movimientos oscilantes de Viktor entrecortándole la respiración.

-¡Y una mierda, Katsuki! ¿Qué importa si yo espero o no?

-Sólo… sólo… ahhh… convéncelos de esperarme una media hora más, ¿quieres? Y te deberé una.

Se escucha un bufido al otro lado de la línea y voces a lo lejos, mientras Yuri reza porque ese gemido no se haya escuchado demasiado obvio.

Viktor levanta la cabeza, abre la boca y asoma un poco la lengua, con los ojos entrecerrados y la clara disposición de soltar un gemido en todo su esplendor. Yuri le mira casi con desesperación y una pizca de fiereza.

-Media hora, ¿me entiendes? Después de eso no me hago responsable de nada.

-Sí, sí. Lo compensaré, ¿vale? –y justo un segundo antes de que la comunicación se corte, Viktor libera de su garganta un gemido alto y sonoro, sexualmente inconfundible, acompañado de un empuje de su trasero, y entre el nerviosismo y lo bien que se siente, arroja el móvil hacia la pared, sacándole la tapa y la batería.

-¿Te he metido en problemas? –murmura, intentado controlarse.

-Yo te voy a enseñar a meterte en problemas –sentencia Yuri, sujetándole la pierna con bastante brusquedad y follándoselo con todas las letras. Le tira del pelo y le pregunta con una sarta de detalles sucios y gráficos que harían infartar hasta al más osado si le gusta lo que le está haciendo.

Y claro, claro que le gusta.

Se lo dice casi a gritos, pidiéndole más cada vez, lamiéndole lo que le alcanza, y lo que no lo recorre con la mano izquierda. Pierde un poco el control y le empuja con fuerza, derribando la mesa y volviéndole a estampar con el cristal, no sabiendo si lo que se rompió fue el vidrio o la mejilla de Viktor.

Por suerte, todo sigue en su sitio. Aunque una cosa alargada y dura se esté moviendo constantemente dentro y fuera de una persona en la misma habitación.

Termina violentamente dentro de él, mordisqueándole la nuca, y antes de perder todo el vigor se apresura en masturbar a Viktor, logrando que eyacule entre sus dedos y contra el cristal.

Camina hacia atrás un par de pasos y se recuesta sobre la cama, hecho un desastre, arrastrando a Viktor consigo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a asesinarme? ¿Con un bate de metal, o con éste? –exclama después de algunos minutos, sacándole el condón y arrojándolo por ahí.

-Aún no lo he decidido. Maldición ¿qué hora es?

-Sigues a tiempo para tu reunión, semental –dice, mientras mira la hora de la muñeca de Yuri –aunque vas a llegar oliendo a sexo, porque aunque me encanta tenerte retozando a mi lado, debes irte ya si no quieres que te corten los dedos o algo por ele estilo.

-Creo que, si llego tarde, es más probable que alguien conserve sus dedos.

La sonrisa de Viktor se ensanchó.

-El lobo con piel de oveja. ¿Sabes que no casa para nada tu cara de niño bueno y hetero con todo esto? Quiero decir, desde el sexo gay hasta todo eso de la mafia.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero tú sí que eres el estereotipo exacto de alguien que caza tipos ricos en los bares –bromea, terminando de vestirse y medio limpiarse con un pañuelo –Mierda, esto sí que no puedo llevarlo así –murmura, levantando la pistola del suelo.

-¿De verdad estaba cargada?

-Míralo tú mismo –se la arroja y Viktor la atrapa al vuelo. Sonríe, sacando el cargador y deslizando la corredera, expulsando la bala de la recámara.

-Tienes agallas, Katsuki. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubieras perforado el cráneo?

-Follarte por el agujero –Viktor suelta una carcajada, riéndose sinceramente de un chiste de un amante después de mucho tiempo.

Yuri saca de una gaveta de su armario un revólver, revisa el barril y se lo guarda en el bolsillo interior del saco.

-¿Cuántas de esas tienes?

-Las suficientes como para entretenerte enseñándotelas toda la noche. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tengo prisa.

-Para entretenerme prefiero la que guardas en el pantalón –sentencia, desabotonándose la camisa y deslizándose entre las sábanas-

-¿Qué haces?

-Poniéndome cómodo para cuando vuelvas. ¿Te molesta? –re recuesta en todo su metro ochenta de estatura, entreabriendo con gracia las piernas y reposando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

Yuri se rinde, bajando la cabeza.

-No. Claro que no.

Viktor sonríe, satisfecho, estirando sus largas piernas desnudas y cerrando los ojos.

-¿No vendrá ningún matón a romperme la cara?

-Ya te dije que tienes un rostro demasiado lindo como para dejar que eso pase… o qué, ¿te excitaría que los mande?

Nikiforov toma una almohada y recarga su pecho en ella, pensando en la idea.

-Prefiero que me tengas sólo para ti, por ahora.

Yuri Katsuki también prefiere tenerle sólo para él. Se lo deja en claro besándole con pasión antes de irse, dejando a Viktor nervioso y agotado sobre su cama, preguntándose cuándo pasó de un simple _touch and go_ a querer quedarse ahí toda la noche. Sacude la cabeza y mira la Beretta a su lado, la toma y la pone bajo su mentón, pensando que tal vez incluso si Yuri no fuera miembro de la yakuza, y no llevar pistola todavía le gustaría mucho, mucho.

Y piensa que tal vez Yuri no sea un psicópata asesino en serie, que le atraiga por sí mismo y no por la cantidad de cocaína que trafique o lo mal que le trate.

Tal vez pueda tener una relación con buen sexo sin tener que saber si el tipo estranguló a su esposa o que estafa compañías de seguros, y tener que desvanecerse como una sombra cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

Pero está muy cansado como para pensar en eso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Pido perdón si lo han leído todo. Esta vez no me enfadaré por los mensajes de hate porque sé que es horrible haha. Como excusa: lo he escrito ahora medicada y medio zombie, he estado encerrada todo el día y no voy a salir. Dejen un comentario o un fav si les gustó, nos leemos en el próximo smut.

P.S.: ¡Esperen el fic sci-fi! Aún sigo trabajando en él.

CuriousCat: ReaKafka.


End file.
